


Reaching Equilibrium

by vocal_fries



Series: Subtext Becomes Text [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Boundaries, Choking, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, DS9 S3E4 "Equilibrium", Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Salirophilia, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Weapons Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, You can really look at this a number of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: Julian accompanies Jadzia to Trill when the Dax symbiont is ailing. Garak and Rennan find creative ways to keep his spirits up. Set during DS9 S3E4 "Equilibrium."(Not every chapter contains everything listed in this fairly spicy set of tags, so if you’re looking for or trying to avoid anything in particular, check individual chapter notes for TW/CW.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my own pendulum swinging back to just egreeeegious kink after the last couple works in this series. You're welcome, sorry, whatever.
> 
> CW/TW in Chapter 1: consensual non-consent, gun/weapon play, impact play, plus all rough everything mentioned in the tags.

“Rennan!” Julian Bashir greeted his Betazoid lover warmly when his face appeared on the viewscreen. “I’m sorry I had to cancel our dinner tomorrow. Jadzia’s really unwell.”

Rennan Grax shrugged dismissively with his signature carefree grin. “I understand. We can reschedule when you’re back.” His smooth forehead creased with concern. “Tell Jadzia I send her my best. I hope they’re able to help her on Trill.”

Julian sighed, clenching his jaw apprehensively. He was worried about Dax, but there was little he could do for her on the voyage to Trill aside from monitoring her isoboramine levels. He offered Rennan half a smile, trying to look positive about Jadzia’s odds. “I’ll tell her you’re thinking of her. I think she’ll really appreciate that.” He rubbed his face with one hand. “I’ve been trying to read up on her condition, but there’s not much published about it as far as I can tell. Certainly not in the journals I can access currently.” He sighed again, then decided to change the subject, not wanting to worry Rennan further. “Anyway. I thought you might send me a message after I cancelled our date, but I didn’t expect a call.” He smiled. “How are you doing?”

Rennan grinned, black eyes glittering. “I figured getting to actually chat face to face might be nice on such a long voyage. And you know I hate writing.” Bashir chuckled, nodding in acknowledgement. “I’m doing well, though; the shop was really busy today. Vedek Sorad is visiting the station, and his chief of staff always places a big order for our jumja white chocolates. They were interested in a new moba fudge I’ve been working on, too, and it took a while to fill their order since I didn’t have any made.”

“Huh, I wonder why Sorad is on DS9. I hadn’t heard abou- what was that?” Julian’s heart jumped when he heard a crash, and his stomach clenched when Rennan sprang to his feet, hands raised. “Rennan? What’s going on?”

“You don’t need that,” Rennan said, deep voice quavering. His face turned even paler as he looked at someone out of the sight line of his communications console. “You don’t need that,” he repeated. “We can-”

“Shut up,” a sharp, icy voice said.

Julian froze, recognizing it. _This makes no sense,_ he thought, heart beating wildly.

“ _You_ don’t tell me what _I_ need or what _we_ can do,” Elim Garak hissed.

Julian was shocked by what he saw unfolding on his viewscreen. The Cardassian stepped into view, holding a disruptor pointed straight at Rennan’s chest. The Betazoid breathed heavily, hands still raised. _What the hell is going on?_ Julian’s mind raced.

“Strip,” Garak ordered, gesturing at Rennan with the disruptor. When Rennan didn’t immediately comply, Garak tapped a command into the disruptor and fired a shot at Rennan’s foot. Rennan jumped, not entirely dodging the blast. He yelped in pain, and Julian gasped.

Garak turned toward the comm unit. “We have an audience, I see,” he said, eyes glinting. Stepping closer, he leaned down to speak to Julian through the screen. “Well, pay attention, because this little slut is about to learn some overdue lessons.” Then he raised a brow ridge and winked, just for a split second, before turning around.

 _Cardassians don’t wink,_ Julian thought, confused for a moment before it dawned on him what he was seeing. As his bewilderment lifted, he was almost overcome with gratitude for Garak and Rennan. He smiled, feeling very loved and deeply aroused. _They planned this out for me._ He bit his lip to stop the laugh that threatened to erupt from his chest. _My beautiful boys._ Blood surged to his rapidly hardening cock as he watched Garak saunter back to Rennan, who had obediently removed his clothing after the disruptor blast connected with his ankle.

Rennan stood naked, his powerfully muscular body trembling as Garak circled him slowly. The tension between them was palpable, and Julian shivered in anticipation. Without warning, Garak’s hand darted out, grabbing a fistful of Rennan’s wavy black hair. He tugged it, drawing the young man’s head back at an awkward angle, and he stepped menacingly into his space. Garak stared hard at Rennan, his own blue eyes flinty and cold.

“Get on your knees,” Garak spat, releasing Rennan’s hair after another sharp pull. He held the disruptor in his other hand. Rennan’s eyes were fixed on it as he knelt.

“Okay. Okay, just please don’t shoot me again,” Rennan pleaded. “I’ll do what you want.”

“Yes, I believe you will,” Garak said in a low, sinister voice.

Julian was entranced. He had a throbbing erection by now, and he rubbed a hand over his length, feeling it strain against his clothes. Remembering himself, he stood and went to the door of his sleeping quarters to lock it. When he returned to the console, Rennan was staring imploringly up at Garak, licking and sucking the disruptor in the Cardassian’s hand. Julian unfastened his pants, stepping out of them as he fondled his cock through his underwear. He stood still for a long moment, transfixed by the submission in Rennan’s body language, by the easy powering gleaming in Garak’s eyes.

Julian removed his underwear before sitting again, one leg drawn up in front of him. Garak grabbed Rennan’s hair again and began roughly fucking his throat with the weapon. Julian ran light, teasing fingers over his cock, breathing raggedly. He studied Rennan’s face. The younger man sputtered and gagged, drooling on himself. His face streamed with tears, but Julian could see that he was rock hard.

“Show me how much you like it, slut,” Garak hissed in a taunting whisper, standing over him. Rennan sobbed wordlessly, letting Garak force the disruptor deeper into his throat. Julian spit into his palm, smearing it over his aching cock. As he began to stroke himself in earnest, he sighed with satisfaction.

Finally, Garak withdrew the disruptor. He tapped another command into it, then slipped it into a hidden pocket within his shirt. When Rennan tried to stand, Garak backhanded him, splitting his bottom lip.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” he said, catching Rennan’s jaw. Even from a distance, Julian could see Garak digging his fingertips into Rennan’s cheeks to force his mouth open. He stared down at Rennan for a long moment, then bent his head. Rennan’s cock jumped, and Julian realized Garak had spit into the Betazoid’s mouth. A surge of arousal shot through Julian at the sight. He tightened his grip on his own cock, finding it difficult to pace himself.

“I’m sorry,” Rennan sobbed. Fresh tears coursed from his eyes, which looked even larger than usual.

Garak grabbed him by the hair again, twisting his grip until Rennan was looking straight up at him. “I own you. You’ll do exactly as you’re told and nothing more,” Garak growled. “Understand?”

Rennan nodded mutely. Garak unfastened his pants, lowering them far enough to expose his prUt. He pulled Rennan against his hips, rubbing his prUt all over the man’s face. Tears and saliva and the blood from his split lip mixed with the Cardassian’s natural lubricant, smearing messily over Rennan’s handsome features. He cowered, defiled and dirty.

Julian was mesmerized. The heat between his legs grew. He began to caress his testes, eyes riveted to the screen.

“Beg me.” Garak’s voice was cold, pitiless. When Rennan didn’t say anything right away, Garak slapped him across the face. Rennan rocked backward but caught himself before he fell. “ _Beg me_ ,” Garak repeated, a warning.

“Please,” Rennan whispered, righting himself. Julian could see him looking beseechingly up at Garak. “Please, don’t hurt me-”

Garak slapped him again, and fresh blood trickled from Rennan’s lip. “Wrong,” he said flatly. “Beg me.”

Rennan took a shuddering breath, tears cutting clean tracks through the mess of fluids on his face. “Please,” he breathed, shrinking further into a supplicating posture. “Please...please fuck me.”

Garak gave an icy smile, looking down at Rennan. “You’re a nasty, disgusting, filthy fucking slut. But you’re learning.” He wrenched Rennan to his feet. “Our audience needs a better view.” Garak shoved Rennan closer to the comm unit. Looking directly at Julian, Garak grasped Rennan’s cock hard enough that the man squealed with pain. “Look at this fucking whore,” Garak said blandly, his voice cool and serene. “Look how much he wants this.”

Rennan started trembling anew, sobs beginning again as he stood, arms at his sides, head bowed. Julian saw him glance at Garak’s prUt with interest, but he hid it well.

Garak grabbed Rennan by the shoulders and slammed him down on the desk. Rennan’s face was near the screen, framing Julian’s view on the left. Behind the young man, Garak grabbed his hips with a punishing grip and entered him roughly. He immediately set a ruthless pace. Rennan screamed, writhing on the desk. He begged senselessly, over and over, though Julian could no longer tell if Rennan was playing a role or enjoying the moment so much he forgot himself.

Regardless, it was intoxicating, holding Julian rapt. He spit on the head of his cock, stroking eagerly. Wetting a finger in his mouth, he slipped it inside himself. He panted, fingering himself as the hand on his shaft moved hard and fast. The intensity on Garak’s face was thrilling, beautiful. It had been months since he’d let Garak penetrate him at all, since before the failure of Garak’s device and his subsequent assault. As he watched the Cardassian so calmly and effortlessly wield absolute power over Rennan, though, Julian found himself craving the feeling of surrendering to Garak during this type of heavy play. Memories flooded back, flashes of Garak expertly reducing him to a wanton nothingness, guiding him into absolute submission, only to treat him with such reverence in the aftermath. The memories warmed him and sent electricity through his nerves. Something shifted inside him, but he pushed it aside to examine later.

On screen, Rennan’s face contorted as Garak pounded into him. He whimpered, trying to tilt his hips into the familiar angle Julian knew would push him over the edge.

“No,” Garak said in a frosty voice, and then he slapped Rennan’s ass so hard Julian jumped. Rennan cried out, thrashing on the desk. Garak held his hips still in a cruel grip, fucking him brutally. Julian recognized the rise of Rennan’s voice as a sign of his impending orgasm. The sound cut through him, and Julian tugged his balls sharply to stop himself from coming immediately.

Garak must have noticed the pitch of Rennan’s voice as well, because he reached around the young man’s hips with one hand, and suddenly the Betazoid howled in pain, his entire body contracting.

“Filthy slut,” Garak hissed. He pulled Rennan up into a standing position, holding him against his own body. The head of Rennan’s cock was an angry shade of red, but his erection hadn’t flagged. Garak’s right arm gripped Rennan around the waist, vicious snaps of his hips slamming against Rennan’s body so hard Julian wondered how they were still standing. Garak’s left forearm pressed against Rennan’s throat. His cries quieted, but he continued to gasp and pant with each heavy thrust from Garak. Beneath the tear-streaked stain of bloody fluids, Rennan’s face began turning purple.

Suddenly, seemingly without warning, Rennan’s entire body went rigid. His cock jumped as he came, spraying pale pink semen over the comm unit. A droplet landed on one corner of the visual input. Garak’s eyes closed, and his arms clutched Rennan tightly against him. As the Cardassian bit Rennan’s shoulder with a growling moan, Julian felt his own orgasm erupt. He groaned, watching Garak and Rennan wracked by their orgasms, stroking himself as long as he could stand.

Panting, Garak brought his lips to Rennan’s ear and whispered loudly enough for Julian to hear, “You’re a vile, contemptible animal.” He turned to the viewscreen, looking Julian in the eye. “The both of you. Computer, end transmission.” The screen went blank.

Julian blinked in surprise, then laughed uproariously. He quickly typed a message to Rennan and Garak: _That was fucking perfect. Thank you thank you thank you! Let’s chat again soon._ Message sent, he laughed again, ever amazed at his incredible good fortune to know such clever, surprising, and remarkable men. As he cleaned himself up to go to sleep, Julian found he couldn’t wipe the grin from his face.

 

______________

 

Garak adjusted his grip on Rennan, holding him firmly but gently about the ribs. He guided them to the bed a few feet away and lay the trembling Betazoid down. He pulled a blanket over the man, rubbing his arms through the soft fabric. Rennan looked up at him with an attentive but remote expression, as if he was seeing him from deep inside his own mind. Garak smiled and pressed a kiss against his hair, then stepped into the lavatory to grab a hot towel and some other sundries.

Returning to the bed, he quickly cleaned Rennan’s face, carefully wiping away the filth. Garak kissed Rennan’s forehead, his bruised cheekbone, his temple. The young man smiled at him, black eyes warm and languid. Garak handed him a glass of water, which Rennan sipped gratefully.

As Garak efficiently cleaned Rennan up and patted him dry, he murmured reassuring nothings. When he finished, he tossed the towels toward the reclamation unit. He ran a dermal regenerator over the mild disruptor burn on Rennan’s ankle, the bruise on his cheek, his split lip, and the teeth marks on his shoulder, then checked his neck for bruises. He didn’t see any, but he pressed his fingers very lightly against the man’s throat. “Rennan,” he said softly, drawing his attention. “Does this hurt?” When Rennan shook his head, Garak set aside the medical tool, satisfied. He lay down beneath the blanket, pulling Rennan against him. The man curled closer, twining his limbs around Garak. For all the heavy muscles beneath his skin, Rennan felt soft, pliable, relaxed. They lay quietly for several minutes.

“You were exquisite, my dear,” Garak said affectionately, breaking the silence. He stroked Rennan’s face and neck. “Your commitment to the role far surpassed my expectations.”

Rennan seemed almost to purr with contentment. “You were so good,” he giggled sleepily. “It really felt like you were focused on me, but you somehow had the presence of mind to draw Julian in a few times in ways I didn’t expect. With him on the other side of a viewscreen, I lost awareness of him more than once.”

Garak smiled, combing his fingers through Rennan’s hair. “Julian was more than attentive throughout, but I do love to tease him. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Rennan chuckled, wrapping himself more tightly in Garak’s embrace. “Are you kidding? So, so much. I really like being able to let go like that, but immersive roleplay is hard when I can read someone’s emotional state. They usually give it away, you know? But you were genuinely a little terrifying.” He laughed when Garak smirked, raising a brow ridge. “I could tell you didn’t really want to _hurt_ me, but damn, you’re just so powerful, and you commit so fully to being dominant.” He shrugged one shoulder. “It was easy to work with.” He smiled, bringing Garak’s hand to his mouth, kissing and sucking the fingers affectionately.

Garak gave a nod of grateful acknowledgement. “I’m very pleased that you found it enjoyable. You’re an excellent partner.” He rubbed a hand over Rennan’s shoulders, focusing his feelings of fondness and appreciation for the Betazoid, then opened his mind.

Rennan looked at him in surprise, then grinned as he slipped his arms around Garak, embracing him warmly. “I knew it,” he said triumphantly, almost laughing. “I knew the minute I met you that you’ve had some kind of training to deal with psionic abilities.” He did laugh then, and Garak couldn’t help but smile at his glee. “When I’m not so tired, let’s play with it.”

Garak nodded, intrigued by the offer. He carefully rebuilt the wall he’d demolished, kissing Rennan’s brow as he pushed him back out of his mind.

Rennan sighed happily, eyes dreamy. “I wasn’t actually sure I’d come. When we were planning it all out, I mean. I just thought asphyxiation sounded sort of interesting, like something new to try, but I wasn’t convinced it would do much.” He laughed again. “Honestly, though, I came so hard I feel like my brain reset itself.” He grinned and bit his lip in a way that was almost sheepish and extraordinarily charming. “I admit, I was already so turned on by then that I couldn’t have strung together a coherent sentence to save my life, so there were a few factors in play, but it had this intensity I didn’t anticipate at all.”

Garak squeezed Rennan’s shoulder lightly. “I should have given you a better understanding of what to expect.”

Rennan grinned his careless grin again, shrugging. “Maybe, but it was perfect. No regrets. And like I said, at that point I was so fully in your hands that it’s actually hard to say what was the act itself and what was the energy you brought to it.”

Garak pressed another kiss to Rennan’s forehead. When he drew back, the young man tilted his face up, meeting Garak’s lips. The kiss was light and sweet and lingering. Garak smiled, very lightly nipping Rennan’s healed lower lip before pulling away. “What do you need? Can I get you anything else?”

 Rennan smiled, eyes closing as he nestled against Garak’s chest. “Just be here for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Rennan play around with Rennan's psionic abilities before staging another videochat scene for Julian.
> 
> This chapter's kink bingo: fisting, extremely light daddy kink, voyeurism, exhibitionism, arguably striptease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I'm in grad school and also work at another university, and midterms at both have my schedule all messed up lately.

“It’s...big.” Rennan squinted at Garak, as if he expected to find a visual clue. “Maybe...vast?”

Garak carefully kept his face serene but thought as hard as he could. Rennan closed his eyes in concentration. They sat cross-legged on Rennan’s bed, facing one another.

“And you like it. But it feels dangerous.” Rennan paused for a long moment, then opened his eyes suddenly, meeting Garak’s gaze again. “The ocean?”

Garak’s brow ridges shot up, astonished. “I was thinking of the word for ‘the sea,’ but I’d say that counts.”

Rennan’s eyes widened. He grinned, gripping Garak’s hands excitedly. “We got one!” he exclaimed. “I knew we just needed to practice.”

Indeed, they’d spent nearly two hours playing with both Rennan’s psionic abilities and Garak’s anti-psionic training. First, they’d sat facing away from one another while Garak opened and closed his mind. Gradually, with Rennan’s assistance, he’d increased his flexibility and speed, as well as expanded his range of motion in both directions. To Garak’s immense delight, Rennan had been more than willing to help him fine-tune his ability to block psionic probes. And although it went against all his training, Garak found learning to lay himself bare more exhilarating than he cared to admit. Rennan, of course, didn’t need him to say it aloud.

Rennan had told Garak a bit about his time on Betazed as the evening wore on. When Rennan moved back to his birth planet from the Tavnian household of his childhood, most Betazoids treated him like an alien, or in some cases, like he was disabled. Because of his inability to process their telepathy fluently, they almost exclusively spoke verbally to him, when he was addressed at all. He’d studied and practiced to refine his abilities, but he had only explored receiving images and thoughts with other telepaths by the time he’d left Betazed for DS9. Garak got the impression that although Rennan’s time on Betazed had been valuable, the memories were steeped in a painful alienation.

When an uncharacteristically timid Rennan had suggested Garak open his mind and try to project thoughts of a specific item, Garak found the idea too intriguing to say no. He sensed, though, that Rennan felt more vulnerable with this activity, and he proposed they face one another. The suggestion was met with a shy, grateful smile.

Their first several tries had been failures. Wondering if his selected objects were the issue, Garak had finally chosen the sea, hoping that if he felt strongly about the item in question, his thoughts would be clearer. He was very pleasantly surprised with the result.

“Try another,” Rennan said eagerly, eyes dancing as he looked at Garak.

Garak suppressed a chuckle, squeezed Rennan’s fingers fondly, and freed his own hands. “All right.” He took a deep breath, choosing a new item, then exhaled slowly. “Guess.”

Rennan studied Garak for a long moment, chewing his lip. “I’m not getting anything.”

Although he still wasn’t clear on the exact mechanism of projecting his thoughts, Garak tried to project more fully.  _ Sewing needle,  _ he thought, building an image of a needle in his mind as he silently repeated the words.  _ Sewing needle. _

“It’s something you’re familiar with.” Rennan sighed. “I’m not getting it, though. Can you try just an image? I didn’t really sense the word ‘sea’ so much as the image and feeling of it.”

Garak nodded, trying to focus more strongly on the image.

Rennan’s face perked up, as if he’d almost figured it out. He bit his lip as his eyes glazed, staring into the middle distance. “Imagine interacting with whatever it is.”

Garak imagined touching a needle, threading it, poking it into the flesh of his fingers. He imagined the temperature of the metal, the shine of it.

Rennan’s eyes snapped to his face, expression intent. “More,” he demanded, his voice barely a whisper.

Garak nodded, biting the inside of his lip as he focused resolutely on the image-experience of the needle.

Rennan furrowed his brow, black eyes staring hard into Garak’s. “Fuck. It’s almost there, but it’s like I can’t quite focus on it.”

Garak clasped Rennan’s hands, imagining holding a needle, looking at it, pricking his finger with it. Rennan paused, looking at him for a moment, then flinched.

“It hurts! It  _ can _ hurt? It’s metal.” He squinted, then laughed. “It’s metal. A knife?”

Garak cracked a grin, shaking his head. “Sewing needle,” he chuckled, heading off a guessing game that would do nothing to improve his projection or Rennan’s ability to read him.

Rennan sighed, tilting his head back as he sighed in frustration. “I could feel it stab me when you touched me, but it was still kind of hazy.” He looked back at Garak, exasperated. “This is harder than I thought. But I guess we’ll get better, right?”

Garak smiled indulgently at Rennan’s impatience, kissing his fingers. “I believe we will. I didn’t expect to have so much success this soon.”

Rennan grinned sheepishly. “I guess it’s not fair to be disappointed. When I was doing this kind of work on Betazed, I was working with fully-developed telepaths who actually know how to teach this stuff.”

Garak nodded. “It’s new for both of us, and skills require development. We’ll practice more.” He shrugged. “And we’ve learned some useful pieces of information today. You pick up images, not words -- at least so far. The only image you received clearly was something I have strong feelings about. And you seemed to get clearer insight into the last image when you touched me. We can use all of that to improve.”

Rennan nodded as he listened, then shrugged, flashing his usual grin. “You’re right.” He paused. “Computer, what time is it?”

“The time is currently 2146 hours,” the computer announced.

Rennan looked alarmed, then laughed. “Wow, I really thought it was earlier. All right. Julian said he’d call at 2200, and I need to eat something.”

Garak stretched and stood. “Prudent. If you don’t mind, I’m going to shower.”

When Garak emerged from the sonic shower, he noticed the temperature in Rennan’s quarters had increased by a few degrees. He smiled, touched by the considerate gesture. Still nude, he sauntered back into the main room.

Rennan was returning his empty smoothie glass to the reclamation unit. He gestured at a glass of water he’d placed next to his bed for Garak, then sipped his own.

Garak took a swallow of his water as he checked the viewscreen magnification one final time. Satisfied, he sprawled on the bed. Rennan stood nearby, grinning and licking his lips like a predator.

“This is going to be fun,” Rennan said, pulling his shirt off over his head. He regarded Garak closely. “Are you warm enough? Do you want anything?”

Garak fluffed the pillow under his head, shrugging. “I’m quite comfortable, and ready when you are.”

Rennan slipped his leggings and undergarments down over his hips and stepped out of them. “I’m  _ so _ ready.” He put one knee on the bed between Garak’s legs, running warm hands along the microscaling of Garak’s inner thighs. Gripping Garak’s knees, Rennan spread his legs, kneeling over him. “God, you’re beautiful.” He ran a hand up the back of Garak’s thigh, over a heavily ridged hip, bringing it to rest on his belly just above his chuva. His thumb traced the upper edge of the chuva, and Garak inhaled deeply. Rennan met his eyes then, holding his gaze as he sank to his elbows between thick, finely scaled thighs.

Garak inhaled sharply when Rennan pressed a kiss to his ajan. The Betazoid trailed kisses up and down the crease of each thigh, mouth straying to the rapidly swelling lips of Garak’s ajan when he switched sides. Garak sighed, letting the sensations wash over him.

He watched Rennan slide one long pale leg out behind him, settling his weight on the other, still tucked up under his body. Garak suppressed a laugh. Julian was always insisting Rennan used sex as a chance to exercise, but today he seemed to be nestling into a deep hip stretch. The thought evaporated altogether when Rennan licked a slow line along the length of Garak’s ajan. Garak shivered, sparks lighting up between his legs. Rennan repeated the light, teasing stroke until Garak was so wet he wanted to scream. Finally, Rennan increased the pressure, pushing his tongue between Garak’s ajan lips, lighting up new planes of nerve endings. Garak arched his back, rolling his hips upward, hungry for contact.

Rennan laughed joyfully. “You taste so fucking good,” he growled, lapping greedily at Garak’s thickly engorged lips. “I want to do this forever. Let me just live with my face between your thighs.”

“Typically, that offer would be met with nothing but encouragement, my dear, but I’m quite looking forward to our planned activities.” Garak could feel as much as hear him humming and groaning, the small vibrations resonating pleasantly.

“‘Planned activities!’” Rennan laughed between Garak’s legs. “Well, if I wasn’t already excited for our ‘planned activities,’ hearing things like that certainly sells it. You’re not going to sound so prim when I fucking gore you later.”

Garak stifled a laugh. “Beast!” he scoffed, then gasped when Rennan bit him, not lightly, on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Garak heard a soft, throaty chuckle as thumbs slipped inside him, stretching his lips as Rennan’s tongue delved deeper. Garak tried to breathe evenly, feeling lightheaded as Rennan began rubbing his thumbs firmly along both sides of his ajan, moving past the lips to the muscle within.

The comm unit chirped. “Encrypted transmission from Dr. Julian Bashir aboard the  _ U.S.S. Defiant _ ,” the computer announced.

“Open channel, voice print Elim Garak 1-7-G-orange-3-K-5. Maintain all current comm settings,” Garak said, pleased he could still keep his voice level. He turned his head toward the screen in time to see Julian’s eyes widen.

“What a greeting,” Julian laughed.

“Hello, my dear,” Garak responded nonchalantly. His breathing hitched as Rennan abruptly pushed three fingers inside him, stroking the irllun ridge at the base of his prUt as his tongue found the tip. “How are you this evening?”

“Uh.” Julian paused, clearly trying to tear his eyes away from Rennan, whose face had almost entirely disappeared between Garak’s thighs. “I was feeling a little distracted when I called, but now I’m, uh—well, quite distracted. And very, very aroused. So this is much better.”

Garak smiled serenely, as if a beautiful Betazoid wasn’t actively devouring him while sliding a fourth finger inside him. When he felt Rennan spread his fingers, very slowly beginning to stretch him open, the Cardassian stopped fighting the expressions of anguished pleasure trying to creep across his face. He closed his eyes, brow ridges knitting as the gentle pain-pleasure began to build.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled mildly. “Glad to hear it,” Garak replied. “Any news about Jadzia?”

“Not much. I don’t have the mental energy to go into it right now, but there are some warning signs that we shouldn’t trust about the Symbiosis Commission.” Julian looked troubled for a moment, then shook his head. “I’ll let you know how things develop. But I wanted to see the two of you so I can  _ stop _ thinking about it for a while.”

Garak grasped a fistful of Rennan’s hair, pressing him more firmly against his ajan. The young man moaned, finally getting his lips around Garak’s as yet uneverted prUt. Garak shivered. “Well, we’re happy to help.”

Julian grinned. “Perfect.” He laughed, looking at Rennan. “Is he okay down there?”

Garak’s eyes fluttered closed as he everted into Rennan’s mouth. Between Garak’s legs, Rennan’s head began bobbing as he eagerly sucked the length. His fingers probed deeper, flexing open bit by bit.

“More than okay,” Garak answered, his voice breathier than he expected. “Rennan, dear, reassure Julian, won’t you?”

Rennan’s head popped up, but he kept his fingers firmly inside Garak. “Hi, love,” he said warmly, smiling at Julian. He began to thrust his fingers, rotating his forearm. “We have something for you, but it’s not quite ready. Is the angle okay?”

Julian chuckled. “It’s incredible. How about from your end?”

Garak sighed melodramatically. “I hate to be a critic, but you’re wearing entirely too much clothing.”

Smiling, Julian removed both his uniform shirts in one smooth motion. He caressed his chest with one hand and slipped the other under his waistband.

“Oh, don’t be coy, Julian,” Garak purred. “That’s hardly fair.”

“Show us,” Rennan chimed in, and Garak shuddered when he felt Rennan slip his thumb in beside his other fingers. The Betazoid moved more gently, giving Garak time to adjust, but the stretch was almost unbearable. Garak squirmed, and he felt Rennan wrap his lips around his prUt again, light and teasing, distracting from the pressure inside his ajan.

On screen, Julian stood, then slowly pushed his uniform pants down over his hips, revealing a pair of fine lace underwear Garak had made him a few months prior. Rennan and Garak both inhaled sharply at the sight of Julian’s hard cock straining against black lace. The human smiled seductively as he placed one foot on the chair, spreading his thighs. He teased light fingers over the lace stretched across his erection.

“Beautiful,” Garak murmured, and he saw a flush spread across Julian’s face, neck, and chest.  _ What an exquisite man, _ he thought.

He felt Rennan hum his approval. The Betazoid pulled his mouth off Garak’s prUt with a wet pop. “You look amazing, Julian. Where did you find those?”

Julian smiled, running hands over the lace. “Garak made them for me. I almost didn’t bring them, but…”

Rennan grinned. “I’m glad you did. Give us a spin.” He glanced at Garak. “Can you make me something like that?”

Garak nodded, unable to formulate a verbal answer. Rennan had begun swiveling his wrist again, and the sensation was almost maddening in its intensity. He was wet enough that the pain of the movement was edged with a silky friction, and the burning need for more began to build inside him.

Onscreen, Julian turned slowly, pausing in profile to reach one hand beneath the garment. As he fondled himself, Garak watched, transfixed. He’d made Julian a handful of lingerie items over the past two years, so seeing the man wearing his handiwork was not new, but it  _ was _ always arousing. Watching him preen and tease on screen added a new, enticing element, as well, and he felt himself grow even wetter.

As Julian turned away from the camera, he bent at the hips, running his hands over his ass. He squeezed and spread the cheeks, pulling the lace taut.

“Mmmmm,” Rennan moaned. “Show us more.”

Julian righted himself, then turned back to the screen. Biting his lip, his stroked himself through the lace. He affected an impudent pout. “What do you want to see, daddy? My cock? My ass?” Garak’s heart and prUt both jumped to hear the bratty voice Julian had retired months ago.

“Pull your cock out for us, but leave the underwear on,” Rennan instructed, slipping into a stern tone.

Julian did as he was told, slipping his cock through the opening in the fabric. “It’s so hard, daddy. Can I touch it?”

Rennan grinned, but the authoritative edge to his voice remained. “Yes. Spit on your palm and rub it on your cock. Slow. Yes, like that. Rub it for me.”

Julian breathed heavily onscreen, his hand moving slowly over his length. Garak met his eyes, and the look of untrammeled need he saw shot through him. Beginning to feel desperate, he rolled his hips against Rennan, seeking stimulation. Rennan responded by pushing his hand the rest of the way into Garak, up to the wrist. It was a difference of perhaps only a centimeter, but the resulting sensation was a blinding pain-pleasure-need that utterly overwhelmed Garak. He cried out like he’d been hit with a phaser blast, thrashing as the most gratifying agony he could imagine seared him. He felt Rennan’s mouth envelope his prUt again as Garak tried desperately to relax. He panted, head spinning. He felt tethered to gravity only by the hand inside him, warm and heavy.

“This,” Rennan said lightly, glancing up at the comm unit, “is your gift. Do you like it?” With his free hand, he pinned Garak’s thigh, making sure Julian had a clear view of the ajan stretched around his wrist. The throbbing of Garak’s prUt was just visible, and fluid dripped off him.

“My god,” Julian murmured, watching them closely. His hazel eyes burned, and his hand stilled for a moment on his own cock. “You’re so deep inside him. I didn’t even know that was possible.” He stared open-mouthed, then blinked, looking at Rennan. “Thank you, daddy, I love it. Garak, does that feel good?”

Garak had finally begun to relax, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Rennan thrust his hand once. Garak’s eyes rolled back in his head, and a strangled cry ripped itself from his throat. He felt trapped at the precipice of an orgasm, maddening and delicious and frustrating. He needed more but wondered if  _ more _ would simply kill him.

Rennan laughed. “I don’t think he’s quite ready to answer you.”

Rennan began thrusting his hand in earnest, and Garak heard himself squeal, unable to stop the sound. Rennan caught his eye as he wrapped his lips around his prUt. Garak saw raw desire tempered by attentive concern, and overwhelming gratitude flooded him. He felt immensely thankful for Rennan’s ability to hold space for him to relax, not just physically around the hand inside him but psychologically within this scene they’d constructed together.

Garak opened his mind then, letting the gratitude, vulnerability, affection, and electrifying arousal he felt pour out of him. Rennan shuddered, then looked at Garak with shining eyes.

Breaking eye contact for just a moment, Rennan addressed Julian. “Julian, we’re going to come very soon. I want you to watch us, and you’re going to make yourself come at the same time. Okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Julian whimpered, gripping his cock enthusiastically.

Rennan turned back to Garak, meeting his eyes. He rose up slightly on the knee still beneath his body. “Stay open,” he whispered, and Garak nodded.

Rennan began to pump his arm in short, forceful thrusts, and Garak cried out, writhing. His prUt ached, each shift in pressure over his irllun ridge causing it to throb anew. The sound was filthy, a thick squelching punctuated by deep moans of pleasure and higher pitched whimpers of need. The feeling of being stranded just shy of an orgasm intensified, pushing him closer and closer to what he felt increasingly certain would be a sheer drop into oblivion.

Garak felt a hand grip his jaw, and he looked up into Rennan’s face hovering a few inches above his own. “Stay open,” Rennan repeated. Garak realized he’d been rebuilding his mental walls out of habit. He took a deep breath, demolishing them. He heard Rennan gasp, and the Betazoid raised himself further, grasping Garak’s prUt with this free hand. He stroked hard, his other hand still deep inside Garak, pumping. Garak could see Rennan’s cock jump and twitch, the steady stream of pale pink precum flowing.

Garak understood, and he tried to project everything his felt physically along with his emotions. Rennan began whimpering, his cock untouched.

“So good,” Garak gasped. “Split me open, break me in half, ruin me, gutmefuckme-”

Rennan began to cry out in earnest, his hips moving against sensations Garak could not see but knew he felt, too.

“Yes! Yes! I’m coming! Yes!” Garak cried, and Rennan’s shout of ecstasy mingled with his. Phosphenes flashed in his vision, and he heard rapturous screams that could have come from either or both of them. He felt his orgasm through his entire body, a terrifyingly transcendent sensation of being pulled apart and reassembled as a single, undulating nerve. Light blue semen splattered Rennan’s belly and chest as light pink semen painted Garak’s thighs.

Rennan leaned forward, kissing Garak eagerly. Garak nipped his lower lip fondly, wrapping his arms around Rennan’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Rennan breathed, his voice barely a whisper.

Garak shook his head wonderingly. “Thank  _ you, _ my dear.”

“Let me know if it hurts when I remove my hand.”

Garak nodded. Rennan lay against his chest, turning his attention back to Julian as he began gently wiggling his hand free.

“Julian, were you good for me?” Rennan asked, voice stern again. Garak let a tiny smile cross his lips. He sighed as Rennan’s hand slipped out of him, leaving an aching emptiness. Soothing fingers massaged his ajan as his prUt slowly retracted. Garak’s eyelids felt heavy.

“Yes, daddy,” Julian said obediently, panting. “I made myself cum when you did. Do you want to see?”

“Good boy,” Rennan praised. “Get closer to your comm unit and show me.”

Julian stepped closer, holding out his hand. White human semen oozed slowly over over the backs of his fingers. “See how good I was for you, daddy?”

“Mmm,” Rennan hummed approvingly. “What do you think, Garak? He should clean up after himself, shouldn’t he?”

Garak had begun to slip into a hazy contentment, but he looked at the screen, smiling sleepily. “Oh, yes. I’d like to see that.”

“Julian, I want you to eat all of it. Don’t leave a mess,” Rennan commanded.

Julian looked at them each in turn, eyes smoldering, as he licked the cum from his fingers. When he was done, his face turned sweet. He fixed a look of love on each of them. “Thank you.”

Garak smiled faintly at Julian before his eyes grew too heavy. He felt Rennan running the fingers of one hand through his hair. The other hand continued to very lightly massage his oversensitized ajan. Rennan’s wavy hair fell softly across Garak’s shoulder, his head resting on his chest in a way Garak found comforting. One leg rested on top of his. He felt a moment of niggling panic at his own vulnerability. Rennan pressed a kiss to his chula, and Garak smiled, letting the warmth of the gesture suffuse him. The haze returned, thicker than before, swallowing Garak in a soft, contented glow. He drifted. The sound of their voices faded to a background hum.

“I miss you,” Julian was saying, distant.

He heard Rennan murmur, “I miss you too. I think we both do. I want to make dinner for both of you when you’re back.”

“That sounds really nice. Looking forward to it. I’m glad you two are spending time together.”

“We’ve been having so much fun. He’s wonderful.”

“He is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rennan and Garak continue to bond. Julian's into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish! The semester has one foot firmly on my neck. I also had some trouble deciding how Garak and Rennan talk when they're alone, but I think I figured it out?
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame by Cardassian standards, so no specific CW/TW. A lot of talking, teasing, and biting.

“Good evening,” Garak said with a cordial nod, stepping into Rennan’s quarters.

Rennan embraced him with a friendly hug, pressing a kiss to his jaw ridge. Garak kissed his temple before releasing him. Despite the warmth of the greeting, Rennan was caught off guard by Garak’s utter unreadability. Stepping back, he narrowed his eyes, studying the Cardassian.

“Did I accidentally teach you how to be a stranger to me?”

Garak raised a brow ridge. “I believe I was clear that I wished to learn to how to block psionic intrusion.”

Rennan blinked. “You were.” He huffed a self-deprecating sigh, shrugging one shoulder. “I suppose I was foolish to expect I might be an exception to that rule.”

Garak smirked, but not unkindly. “My dear, you  _ are _ an exception in a number of ways.” He touched Rennan’s hair, and Rennan felt himself blush inexplicably. “I am very fond of you.”

Rennan squinted at Garak again. The older man looked sincere.  _ I guess this is why Julian finds him frustrating, _ he thought, chewing the inside of his lip. “I know you are. That’s why I’m confused.”

Garak gave him an opaque smile. “Please believe that when I share myself with you in that way, I do it with enthusiasm. But in general, I conduct myself in a manner that prioritizes my privacy, which I value a great deal. I hope you can respect that. Having recently learned to safeguard my privacy in a more complete way -- with your assistance -- I intend to practice my newly augmented skills until they become second nature to me. It’s in no way intended as an affront to you, but I don’t presume the station to be free of other telepaths.”

Rennan crossed his arms, considering Garak’s words. “I hadn’t thought about that. Other telepaths, I mean.”

Garak shrugged. “Telepathic species are common enough that I received training on Cardassia to protect myself from them. Not to mention psionic scanners.” Rennan felt vivid blue eyes study him. Garak was clearly weighing his words. “I value the instruction you’ve provided me. And when we have time, I’d like to continue working on transmitting images and thoughts, if you’re still interested.”

“I am.” Rennan took a deep breath, then exhaled. He smiled. “Thank you. I know you well enough to appreciate that trusting people isn’t something you do lightly, and I respect your privacy. It was just sort of jarring.”

Garak nodded appreciatively, then walked to the replicator. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” He turned to face Rennan. “Can I get you a drink?”

Rennan studied Garak a moment longer, mulling over what had been said. He respected the man’s honesty about his boundaries. Rennan supposed his own sense of vulnerability was anchored in his long-standing discomfort with interactions in which he couldn’t sense the emotional state of others. He had always had trouble reading Garak, but now the Cardassian felt like a blank space in the room.  _ It's really only fair that he has control over it, _ he decided finally, if a bit grudgingly.

Opening a cabinet, Rennan selected a bottle and a glass. “No thanks. I bought some tulaberry wine I’ve been meaning to try. Do you want any?”

Garak shook his head, then turned and ordered a glass of kanar from the replicator.

They sat in the chairs in front of Rennan’s comm unit as they waited for Julian’s transmission. Rennan sipped his wine, idly considering the flavor notes. “I’ve been wanting to make wine-infused chocolates,” he told Garak. “Maybe truffles. This is pretty good. I think tulaberry would be popular, maybe with a dark chocolate.”

Garak appeared to be mulling over the blue liquid in Rennan’s glass. “Perhaps. Quark has certainly been pushing it. I’d expect a springwine confection would sell exceptionally well.”

Rennan flashed an exasperated grin at Garak. “I’m  _ so _ tired of springwine. I’ll probably do a springwine white chocolate truffle, because you’re absolutely right, it’ll sell. But it’s just so painfully...common.”

Garak chuckled. “Indeed. Julian seems fond of it, but he’ll drink anything cloyingly sweet.”

Rennan ducked his head behind his wine glass, laughing. “Have you ever tried his tea?”

Garak rolled his eyes elaborately. “Hot sugar water with a hint of Tarkalean tea.”

Rennan giggled, sipping his wine.

Garak nodded at Rennan’s burgundy floral matelasse leggings. “Those are quite attractive. Are they in style on Betazed?”

Rennan extended one leg, rotating it to throw shadows across the stitching. “They are,” he smiled. “Or they’re about to be. A friend who works in Medara’s fashion district sent them to me. I’ve been getting a lot of compliments from Bajoran customers, actually — you might consider making some for the shop.”

Garak scoffed good-naturedly. “Preposterous. Even if Bajoran fashion ever manages to  _ finally _ move beyond open-weave crochet layers and shapeless trousers, I don’t have enough Bajoran customers to bother trying to lead that charge.” He grinned, glancing at Rennan. “Besides, I suspect they’re complimenting your leggings because they  _ actually _ want to compliment your legs.”

Rennan grinned back, feeling warmth permeate his body at Garak’s suggestive tone. “These?” he asked with mock incredulity, running one hand up his inner thigh as he extended the other leg, flexing his quads and calf muscles.

“Yes, those.” Garak’s voice was puckish.

Rennan swiveled his chair to face Garak. He draped his knees over Garak’s, leaning back with a flirtatious look. Before he could speak, Garak grabbed him by the hips, pulling him onto his lap. Rennan squealed with surprised delight, laughing. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. Garak’s cool mouth closed over one nipple. Hands caressed his hips and ass. Rennan sighed happily, enjoying the teasing touches.

Garak leaned back, looking up at Rennan. His hands roamed over the textured fabric, grasping Rennan’s thickly muscled thighs. “These,” he said pointedly. “I’m sure I’m not the only person on the station who wants to pin you down and bite them.” He nipped Rennan’s chest for emphasis. “Especially in these leggings.”

Rennan grinned down at him. Before he could formulate a response, the comm unit chimed. “Encrypted transmission from Dr. Julian Bashir aboard the  _ U.S.S. Defiant.” _

Rennan entered his access code, and Julian appeared on screen.

“Hi, love,” Rennan grinned.

Garak nodded warmly. “Julian.”

Julian laughed. “Hi. Did you two get started without me?”

“We were just talking about Rennan’s new leggings,” Garak said. “The height of fashion from Betazed.”

Rennan extended one leg so it rested on the desk of his comm unit, running one hand over the fabric in a flourish. “Monochromatic matelasse leggings and bodysuits. All the rage. And apparently, they make Garak bitey.”

Julian laughed. “Everything makes Garak bitey, but I like those. Sexy.”

Garak rolled his eyes, nipping Rennan’s arm.

Rennan grinned. “Thank you, Julian. I like them, too. How is Jadzia?”

As Julian caught them up, Rennan remained on Garak’s lap, straddling him. Garak fondled his thighs and ass, and heat built lazily inside Rennan as he sipped his wine.

“I’m so glad she’s okay.” Rennan set down his glass. “Though I imagine reconciling a whole other set of impressions and memories from that host will take some time.”

Julian nodded. “I suspect it will, but she’s healthy now and seems motivated to integrate Joran in a sustainable way. She’ll be all right.”

Garak swirled his kanar. “Do you think the Symbiosis Commission will leave her alone?”

Bashir sighed. “I genuinely don’t know. Sisko said we’d keep their secret, but he’s speaking for Starfleet, not for Jadzia Dax, a joined Trill. Part of me wishes she’d expose them as the hypocrites they are, but it’s too dangerous for her to take on without a lot of support.” He sighed again, sipping his tea. “I really appreciate that the two of you have been checking in on me and distracting me from all of this. I’ve been really angry about virtually everything I’ve learned on this trip, and that’s been a lot of stress on top of worrying about Jadzia. It’s been nice to have something to look forward to.”

Garak nodded in acknowledgement, sipping his kanar.

Rennan smiled. “Of course,” he said warmly. “You seem a little tired. How are you doing?”

Julian shrugged. “I’m exhausted, honestly. I’m so relieved to to be headed home.” He gave a small smile. “I can’t wait to hug the both of you.”

“How chaste,” Garak commented, eyes glinting as he glanced at Julian over his kanar. Rennan laughed.

Julian blushed. “Pardon my sentimental ramblings. As I said, I’m very tired,” the human said, smiling sheepishly.

Rennan waved a hand dismissively at Garak, grinning at Julian. “Don’t listen to him. He’s busy being stoic and impassive, but I bet he’s as excited to see you as I am.” Garak rolled his eyes, sipping his drink, and Rennan laughed again. “Which is  _ very _ excited!” He raised one dark, arched brow suggestively. “I want to see that lace thing in person.”

Julian sighed dramatically, pretending to be taken aback. “I can’t have one nice conversation with you two before it’s just lace this and let me stick my dick in that. I’m a  _ person, _ you know.”

Rennan and Garak chuckled. Rennan raised his glass of wine in a mock toast as he said, “A person I love and admire and want to stick my dick in from time to time.” Without looking away from Julian’s face onscreen, Garak clinked Rennan’s glass with his own, and they both sipped their drinks.

“My god, I’m gone a  _ week, _ and the two of you are already using human drinking customs to make fun of me,” Julian lamented playfully, casting a pitiful expression their way.

Rennan pretended consternation. “Make fun of you? A compliment, my dear.”

_ “My dear?” _ Julian shot back, wide-eyed. “You really  _ have _ been spending a lot of time together.”

Garak’s lips twitched almost imperceptibly. “Only in the interest of tormenting you,  _ my dear.” _

Julian laughed, looking at them fondly. “I’m glad you’re getting along so well, honestly. Even if it means the two of you gang up on me sometimes.”

Rennan raised his brow again. “Only when you ask,” he said teasingly. Garak smirked.

Julian made a whiny sound in his throat. “I don’t understand why it turns me on to see you two bonding. It’s nonsense.”

“Just your twisted take on compersion, I’m sure,” Garak remarked lightly. Rennan laughed behind his wine glass, and Garak kissed his hair.

Julian flushed. “ _ STOP _ being so cute.”

Rennan locked eyes with Julian as he rolled his hips, grinding his hardening cock against Garak. “But why?”

Garak nipped Rennan’s chest again, and the Betazoid yelped, then giggled. Garak glanced serenely at the screen. “Is there an issue, Julian?”

Julian groaned. “Goddamn it, this is making me so hard.”

Rennan tilted his face down toward Garak, and their lips met. A bolt of electricity ran through his body as Garak slipped his tongue into his mouth. When they broke the kiss, Rennan looked at the view screen, pressing his temple against Garak’s. Julian was palming his cock through his pants, lips parted.

“My goodness, Julian,” Garak purred. “So salacious.”

Rennan laughed. “Remember when we were supposed to pretend to be jealous of each other?” he asked Garak with a sideways glance.

“Mm. How times have changed.”

Julian blushed. “Look, a lot of things turn me on. Jealousy and compersion just happen to be two of them.”

“And being away from us,” Rennan suggested.

“And being near us,” Garak chimed in.

“Being tired.”

“Being well rested.”

“Breathing.”

“Not breathing.”

“Stop!” Julian giggled, slipping his hand inside his trousers.

“Being tormented.”

“Being praised.”

Julian whimpered as he pulled his cock out of his pants. “You’re both awful,” he gasped, stroking himself.

“You seem to be deriving a good deal of enjoyment from us, nonetheless,” Garak said blithely, removing his shirt.

Rennan surveyed the broad, ornately scaled expanse of Garak’s chest, amazed as always by the remarkable beauty of him. The heavy lines of Garak’s ridges followed the contours of his torso and arms, and fine gray, black, and blue scales covered the spaces between. Rennan leaned close to Garak’s ear. “So, there was some mention of biting.”

Garak grinned wolfishly, gripping Rennan’s hips hard. He stood, carrying Rennan to the bed and tossing him down. The Betazoid laughed as teeth nipped a couple of times along his inner thighs, through the fabric. Cool fingers hooked under the waistband, roughly pulling the leggings off.

Garak pounced, biting Rennan from shin to hip. His teeth sometimes grazed the skin, sometimes pinched, sometimes left bruises. Rennan surrendered to the feeling of being devoured, each bite sending a wave of arousal through him. When he began to jolt involuntarily at the hardest and lightest bites, Garak pinned his knees apart, and Rennan moaned wantonly at the feeling of being overpowered.

He glanced at the view screen. Julian was breathing heavily, stroking himself slowly, like he was trying to retain control. Rennan grinned at him from beneath heavy eyelids.

“Fuck, you two are so beautiful,” Julian said breathlessly.

Rennan cried out when Garak abruptly licked his asshole, pinning his hips. Lips suctioned to him, and he felt a rough Cardassian tongue wiggle persistently until it was inside him. Garak’s tongue slipped out, fluttering agonizingly. He traced the ring of muscle, pressing back into Rennan, leaving him empty, pushing deeper, teasing. Rennan heard himself begging, his own voice almost unrecognizable under the roar of blood in his ears. Time softened, warped.

When Garak began to push his prUt inside Rennan, the Betazoid writhed and whimpered with raw need. He wanted desperately to be filled, and his cock ached. As his body stretched open, he felt Garak open his mind to him. The desire and affection flooded him so suddenly that he screamed like the Cardassian had started thrusting into him. Rennan wrapped his legs around Garak, pulling him closer. Garak’s prUt sank into Rennan, hard and slick and almost painfully wide at the base. Rennan rolled his hips insistently, wanting more.

Garak began thrusting deep and heavy, and Rennan cried out as he clenched around him as tightly as he could. He was already so close. His blood throbbed in the new bruises covering his thighs, an ache that echoed the impossible tension of his impending orgasm. He felt Garak’s voracity tear through him, driving his own hunger to greater heights. Rennan began to feel unsure of what was his pleasure and what was Garak’s. The brutal bliss of Garak’s thick prUt moving roughly inside him was edged with a delicious heat, unfamiliar and irresistable.

Garak leaned over Rennan, grasping his cock with one hand and a handful of his hair with the other, pulling his head sideways. When Garak bit into the slope of Rennan’s trapezius muscle, the young man screamed with abandon, coming hard. His body convulsed, and he felt liquid heat inside him as Garak came with a hiss. Rennan rode the wave of Garak’s pleasure, feeling for a fraction of a second what it felt like to be buried inside himself. The sensation was heady, exhilarating, almost incomprehensible.

Rennan floated. He was himself and no one, he was both of them and neither. When Garak kissed him, the taste of his own blood anchored Rennan in the moment again. He smiled as the sting in his shoulder began to throb. He sucked Garak’s lower lip, nipping it, drunk on the tenderness and gratitude he felt emanating from Garak.

He felt Garak pulled back slightly, and Rennan regained the presence of mind to look at the view screen. Onscreen, Julian was slumped in his chair, loose-jointed, catching his breath. He looked at them with lazy, affectionate eyes.

“Thank you,” he managed to murmur, his voice sleepy. “I’ll see you both very soon. Computer, end transmission.”

Rennan dozed. When he awoke, Garak was running a dermal regenerator over the worst of his bites. Rennan revelled in the reverence and protectiveness he sensed from the older man. 

He awoke again when Garak finally lay next to him, pressing a kiss against his hair. Rennan stretched and flexed, rolling to face Garak. He gazed sleepily into soft blue eyes. They looked at each other in comfortable silence for a long time.

“Thank you for opening up to me,” Rennan said softly, finally breaking the silence. “I won’t be offended if you need to, uh, lock down again.” 

Garak kissed Rennan’s forehead, then his lips. As he drew back, Rennan felt Garak slip away from him emotionally. The Cardassian smiled, then wrapped him in a hug before standing to get dressed. Rennan drifted back into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian returns from his trip to Trill and spends an evening with Garak and Rennan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> 1) I got really stalled out trying to write the next installment in this series, and I finally conceded that this work needed a fourth chapter. So, bonus?  
> 2) Thanks to @epic_cephalopod for beta-ing this chapter! I usually don't use beta readers but they did great.  
> 3) Julian's sexy memory mentioned in this chapter is from the fifth work in this series, [Fucking Cardassians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636537).  
> 4) It really really really really really reeeeeally means a lot to me that so many of you like my OC Rennan and you're all angels and thank you.

Julian settled comfortably onto his sofa between Garak and Rennan. “That was delicious, Rennan,” he said happily, smiling at the Betazoid.

“Quite good, my dear,” Garak echoed with a nod.

Rennan beamed, clearly proud of the Bajoran crab soup and seaweed salad he’d made for Julian’s first dinner back from Trill.

Bashir leaned affectionately against Rennan, and he felt muscular arms surround him, pulling him closer. He relaxed, letting Rennan cradle him against his chest. The younger man was so gentle that Julian sometimes forgot how strong Rennan was. He smiled, then tilted his head to place a kiss on the Betazoid’s jaw. Julian studied Garak for a moment before drawing his legs up and draping them across Garak’s lap. One cool hand settled above his knee while the other idly traced the bones of his ankle.

Julian sighed, reveling in being home and well fed and held by two of his favorite people. Rennan pressed a kiss against his temple, and the human smiled. He’d made some decisions on the trip home, and he’d been weighing his options about when to talk to Garak. A better time seemed unlikely to present itself.

“I want to thank you both again for being so supportive while I was away. It was a dark week. Having something to look forward to was so helpful.” Julian smiled, looking fondly at each of them. “It was interesting watching you two that way. I feel like, in some ways, I saw more than when we’re actually together.”

“It must be different to watch it all on a screen,” Rennan commented, absently stroking Julian’s chest with one hand.

“It was definitely different,” Julian agreed. “Scaled down to that size, it was easier to track what was happening. And the distance gave me some space to think.” He met Garak’s eyes, bright blue eyes that watched him with quiet interest. “It um, became clear to me that I miss you, Garak. Or, at least, I’ve missed the things we used to do. I certainly haven’t been unhappy with our sex life, but that first night when you ‘broke in’ while I was talking to Rennan...everything you did was just absolutely breathtaking. And I realized I miss that. I want that again.”

Garak raised a brow ridge. “It hasn’t seemed appropriate during your, ah, recovery, my dear.”

Julian nodded. “I know. You’re right, it hasn’t been. But I think I’m ready again. I’ve made so much progress, and seeing what that dynamic looks like from the outside was just...I don’t even know how to describe it. It was beautiful.” He paused. “And seeing you wield such precise control was very reassuring.”

Rennan kissed Julian’s hair affectionately. “I’m glad you were able to see that.”

Garak was studying Bashir closely. “I assume you’re speaking in the future tense about resuming that type of play? While I’m certainly interested, it seems like an ambitious step when you’ve been averse even to commonplace penetration.”

Rennan burst out laughing. When Garak and Julian glanced at him, he blushed. “I’m sorry, I know this is a serious conversation, but ‘commonplace penetration’ is ridiculous.”

Garak smirked. “The phrase in Kardasi doesn’t translate well. Didn’t you also object to Julian’s other term? ‘Vanilla’ sex?”

Rennan laughed, rolling his eyes. “Because vanilla is delicious and rich and nuanced. The  _ least _ exciting thing it ever does is tie together bolder flavors to make them cohesive. Why would it ever be used to describe something mundane or boring?”

Julian rolled his eyes. “Used to describe sex, ‘vanilla’ doesn’t  _ have _ to mean boring, just...not adventurous or kinky. Our sex has been plenty adventurous and kinky, but to Garak’s point, no, I haven’t been receptive to...being receptive, I guess.”

Garak was watching them with a wry expression, then sighed dramatically. He looked at Julian. “All of this to say, I’m perfectly happy to revisit heavy power play if you wish to do so, but I think there’s another step or three before we try it.”

Bashir’s heart raced with a combination of excitement and apprehension. “You’re right. I feel impatient, because it’s been so long and I want to think I can jump back in...but you’re right. Smaller steps first to make sure I’m ready.” He flashed a small smile that he realized looked more nervous than he’d intended. “I don’t want to have a meltdown when we’re doing something that should be fun.”

Garak squeezed his leg gently in acknowledgment. Warmth spread from beneath his hand, and Julian’s uneasiness subsided to a whisper.

Rennan grinned. “If you need a chaperone…” he purred, letting his voice trail off.

Julian laughed, turning to kiss Rennan’s throat. He glanced back at Garak. “If it’s okay with you, Garak, I actually think it would be helpful for me to have Rennan here when we first do something uh, more challenging.”

Garak gave a small nod of agreement. “Whatever makes you comfortable.” He cast a sly look at Rennan. “I’ve grown rather accustomed to him, anyway.”

Rennan grinned devilishly, and Julian shot Garak a grateful look. “Thank you,” he said. He glanced at Rennan. “Both of you. I’m not sure how I got so lucky.”

Rennan kissed him deeply, and Julian sighed, opening his mouth slightly to let Rennan explore. He let himself melt beneath the strong hands that roamed his chest and belly. Julian felt himself flush hot. He moaned, arching into Rennan’s touch.

Suddenly, he felt a cooler mouth close over two toes of his left foot. Bashir gasped against Rennan’s lips as Garak’s tongue laved over the sensitive skin between his toes. A hand caressed his inner thigh from knee to hip. Memories flooded him as blood filled his cock: a runabout headed for Bajor, a massage, Garak fucking him like a ragdoll.

“Yes,” Julian groaned. “God, yes, please.” Electricity coursed through his lower body. His cock hardened, aching. Rennan’s hand never quite dipped low enough to touch Julian’s erection, and Garak’s never strayed high enough. He tried to surrender to the sensations, whimpering as he kissed Rennan hungrily, but he felt increasingly desperate.

“Touch me,” he begged, flexing his hips. Rennan smiled against his mouth, one hand sliding under Julian’s shirt. Bashir felt fingers pinch a nipple, and he whimpered in frustration.

He felt Garak set down one foot and pick up the other. “You’re awfully demanding, Julian,” Garak said in a dismissive but noticeably husky voice before licking a slow line along Julian’s arch. Julian squirmed, defiant, and he grinned when he felt Garak grip his hip and ankle to hold him in place.

Rennan and Garak continued to tease him unrelentingly, touching him everywhere but where he wanted. Too light, too hard, too quick, too lingering—deliciously cruel attention that drove Julian out of his mind. He began to tremble uncontrollably, overwhelmed with arousal. Finally, gasping, he drew back from Rennan’s lips. “Garak,” he breathed. “I need you to fuck me. Please.”

Garak released the foot in his hands, kissing the underside of the toes once more. He regarded Julian closely, blue eyes molten. “Come here.”

Julian’s heart beat wildly as he sat up. Garak unfastened his trousers and slid them down his hips and legs far enough to expose his swollen ajan. Julian breathed heavily. “Can I-?”

Garak nodded, leaning back on the sofa. Julian bent down, inhaling Garak’s scent. He shivered in anticipation for a second, then pushed his tongue firmly between the engorged lips. He heard Garak’s sharp intake of breath, and cool fingers sank into his hair.

Julian was intoxicated by the familiar flavor, and he licked hungrily, sucking at the scaled lips. He slipped to the floor, pulling Garak’s pants down farther, spreading thick scaly thighs, seeking better access.  _ He’s so wet _ , Julian realized. Garak’s arousal sent fire through Julian’s veins. Moaning into the swollen flesh between Garak’s legs, he looked up to find the Cardassian staring back down at him, pupils dilated.

Julian lost himself in the task, licking and sucking and rubbing his face in the silky lubricant, wanting to immerse himself completely. He whimpered desperately, spreading Garak open. When he looked up again, Garak and Rennan were kissing, and Garak’s hand was caressing Rennan’s erection, outlined sharply beneath his mauve leggings. Julian gasped and his own cock jumped, still untouched and straining inside his pants.

Julian could feel Garak’s prUt slowly emerging. He slipped two fingers inside the man’s ajan, finding the shaft and following it to the base. He bracketed Garak’s prUt with the fingers, stroking the sensitive irllun ridge as he probed with his tongue to flick over the tip. He felt Garak’s thighs tense, and a thick voice said, “I’m going to evert.”

Julian looked up at Garak and opened his mouth wider. The heavy prUt stretched Bashir’s lips, and his jaw ached as he struggled to accommodate the base. Garak looked down, meeting his eyes again, and Julian felt a ripple of heady excitement pass through him at the cold lust he saw.

Holding Garak’s gaze, Julian gagged himself on the Cardassian’s prUt before falling into a rhythm, bobbing his head. Drool ran from the corners of his mouth, and his eyes watered.

Garak closed his eyes for a moment, as if savoring the sensation. He gripped Bashir’s hair harder, pulling a yelp from the human. Blinking away tears, Julian glanced at Rennan, who was watching him raptly. The Betazoid was fondling his own cock through his leggings. Julian could see the fabric had darkened from the young man’s precum. Rennan met his eyes and gave a slight, encouraging smile before leaning over and whispering next to Garak’s aural ridge.

The Cardassian smiled faintly, then sharply tugged Julian’s hair, pulling him off his prUt. Garak stood, bringing Julian along with him. “Strip. All of it,” he said coldly.

Julian’s trembling started anew. Shaking with exhilaration and traces of consternation, he removed his clothing. Garak stood close behind him, and gooseflesh spread over Julian at the proximity. “You’re going to lean over this sofa, and I’m going to fuck you while you suck Rennan’s cock,” Garak said softly, his voice quieter than a whisper next to Julian’s ear.

Bashir shivered violently, then nodded. He positioned himself awkwardly over the arm of the sofa. Rennan stood long enough to remove his leggings and shirt, then sprawled on the couch, leaning against the opposite arm, one leg splayed over the back. Julian wrapped his lips around the head of Rennan’s cock, opening his throat as he lowered himself onto it. Rennan sighed beneath him.

Julian felt Garak grab his ass cheeks roughly, and he flinched. Immediately, he felt frustrated with himself. Garak paused for half a beat, and Julian reached back and spread himself open encouragingly, afraid Garak would stop. A moment later, Bashir felt Garak’s slick prUt rubbing against him, and then cool fingers began pressing into him, stretching him and working Garak’s lubricant inside.

Julian moaned, low and long. It had been months. So many months. It felt good, and he wanted more, but thin tendrils of fear wrapped around his spine. He took a deep breath around Rennan’s cock, reminding himself that he was okay. Garak loved him. Rennan was with them. He relaxed slightly.

When Garak began to press his prUt into Julian, he hissed in a gutteral way Julian had rarely heard. His blood flashed cold for a second as memories of Garak tackling him to the floor of his quarters, hissing, choking him, swept through his mind. Julian tried to replace it with every sweet memory, every kind moment, every loving gesture he could draw to mind.

He felt Rennan take one of his hands, and the touch grounded him. He breathed. The fear broke as suddenly as it had arisen. Julian peppered the crease of Rennan’s thigh with kisses, hoping his gratitude was clear, before returning to the man’s cock.

Julian thought he saw Rennan nod at Garak, but he couldn’t be sure. Garak gripped Julian’s hips hard, then thrust into him, heavy and almost painful and agonizingly blissful and so achingly familiar Julian felt tears spring to his eyes. A knot of which he’d been unaware suddenly began to unravel, and unexpected relief coursed through him like blood into a sleeping limb. He wept openly, his sobs becoming part of each whimper and moan of pleasure. He was dimly aware of Rennan holding tightly to his hand.

As the Cardassian picked up speed, Julian found it hard to remain conscious of anything but the prUt hammering into him and the cock in his mouth. His own cock ached, but its urgency melted into the cacophony of sensation within him. His prostate sparked with every thrust, the phosphenes in his field of vision representing the sensation closely enough that he didn’t question their connection.

He felt drunk on his own wantonness. Julian felt he was dissolving, becoming nothing, becoming only what Rennan and Garak needed of him in that moment. He seethed with the need to be devoured by them, to be used up by them, to be burnt away into nothing by them.

Rennan came then, crying out, and Julian swallowed him down, sucking and licking until hands gently pushed him away. He looked up at Rennan’s face, desperate. The Betazoid leaned down, and Julian kissed him hungrily.

Behind him, Julian could hear Garak beginning to grunt with each thrust. Bashir clenched tightly around Garak, and the grunts became soft cries of pleasure as Garak approached orgasm. When Garak came, fresh tears coursed from Julian as liquid heat spread through him.

Julian felt Garak lift him. The Cardassian set him down over Rennan, who gripped his hips and guided his ass to his mouth. Julian gasped in surprise when Rennan began tonguing his asshole, swallowing the light blue semen that leaked from him. He gasped again when Garak knelt, drawing Julian’s aching cock into his mouth. The dual stimulation was so unexpected and so intense that Julian found himself babbling incoherently, unsure just what he was begging for. He lasted less than a minute before he came hard, utterly collapsing.

Four hands caught him. Rennan was halfway on the floor, Garak fully, and Julian felt himself being pulled gently down between them. The room spun. Limbs wrapped around him in a tangle. He closed his eyes, dizzy and sleepy and shaky.

“That was amazing,” Julian managed to whisper, letting their warmth suffuse him. Cool fingers ran lightly through his hair while a warm hand stroked his ribs. As the room slowly stopped spinning, he looked around, trying to clear the haze from his eyes. He saw Rennan and Garak both looking at him with a mix of fondness and concern. He gave a small, wry grin. “That was also, uh, more crying than I expected. Like, a lot more.”

Rennan smiled, kissing Julian’s collarbone fondly. Bashir felt Garak studying him closely. “But you’re all right?” the older man asked.

Julian nodded. “Tears of relief, mostly. And adrenaline. I’m not sure if those are different. But I’m okay.”

Garak seemed to accept the answer. Rennan smiled again. Julian saw the Betazoid cast a soft expression Garak’s way.

“Rennan,” Julian said, kissing him lightly, “thank you. You were really helpful.” He glanced at Garak. “Definitely for me. Maybe for both of us.”

Garak offered a nod of agreement, looking at them both quietly.

Rennan smiled. “Happy to help. And I’m still  _ quite _ willing to be here for the heavier play,” he added with a suggestive grin.

Julian giggled, and Garak huffed a fraction of a chuckle, meeting the human’s eyes. Julian smiled serenely, holding his gaze.

Rennan looked at them both a moment longer, then laughed. “Okay. There’s more oxytocin in this room than either of you know what to do with, so I’m going to go and let you two cuddle in peace.” He disentangled himself, then stood, stretched, and quickly pulled on his shirt and leggings. Dressed, he crouched over Julian. “I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to Julian’s forehead. Rennan side-stepped, straddling Garak. “Love you,” he repeated, kissing Garak’s chufa.

Rennan stood, looked at them both again, clearly amused, and walked to the door. He slipped on his shoes, tapped in the unlock code, and called over his shoulder, “See you both soon.” The door whispered shut behind him.

Julian rolled to face Garak squarely, placing one hand on the older man’s cheek. They looked at each other in comfortable quiet.

“Might we move to your bed, Julian?” Garak finally asked, breaking the silence. “I’m not 20.”

Julian blushed. He’d been almost asleep. “Good idea,” he mumbled.

The comforting familiarity of being in his own bed almost made Julian cry all over again. Half asleep, he watched Garak remove his clothing before he slipped between the sheets. Julian smiled to himself, recognizing the symptoms of Rennan’s diagnosis as he surrendered to the need to be close to Garak. He wrapped himself around the Cardassian, kissing his neck and chest, nestling his head beneath Garak’s chin. Julian almost purred when cool arms embraced him in return.

“Thank you, my dear” Garak said softly. “Julian.”

Julian glowed happily. He kissed Garak’s throat, but he fell asleep before he’d formulated his response.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, of course, are always welcome and treasured.
> 
> Be my tumblr friend? I make dumb Garashir memes and share links to my newest works. @fuckehhgarashir


End file.
